Loli Police Department
What is the Loli Police Department? The Loli Police Department, also known as LPD, is a group of VRChat users using Loli police officer models to entertain bystanders by enforcing the law within VRchat. The department was founded and was being run by [[Sarma|'Sarma']] since 2018 and ended 2019. The group roleplays as police officers in order to create funny interactions with the VRChat community. They also try to fight against harassment in any shape or form. It is the forefront of justice in the virtual realms of VRChat. Today the LPD is carrying out events and patrols every week. As of January 2019, the LPD was reformed under the helm of Captain Tide, who was recently promoted to deputy chief, serving under Sarma. Since January, the LPD is growing in numbers and activity. The community resides on the Miko Collection Discord server and follows a strict ruleset called "The Handbook". The handbook informs officers about how to behave as an official LPD police officer. Important note: The basic LPD character models are public. Not all officers you see in the game are actual members of the community. The avatars used to be made from the former Founder Sarma, but after he deleted the server, a new development Team created avatars for the group. Since the 18th of November 2019, the LPD has been under the command of Chief Rickity & has transferred to Station 18. Leading officers of the LPD community are called "White Shirts" because they use exclusive characters with a white uniform. Known white shirts are: Chief Rickity, Deputy Chief Hroi, Deputy Chief Tide, Captain RocketInAPocket, Captain TheGamingExite, Captain Wolta, Lieutenant Nathanimall, Lieutenant DrCheesebuger, Lieutenant haru_nene, Lieutenant RookieRanger, and Lieutenant saintofwar3. Lower ranks of the LPD are: * Sergeant * Corporal * Officer * Rookie As of February 2019, the group is producing an online comedy-documentary called LPD: VRChat Stories. Tasks and Tools Although the LPD was founded to protect Lolis against lewders, it quickly developed into a fully fledged VR police force. Today the LPD is responsible for the security of VRChat. It is important to say, that the LPD is promoting a self image of comedic interaction. This group is mainly operating for entertainment. Though, if the need arises, LPD officers are known to help users. Over the months, the LPD introduced new gear and player avatars to their ranks. Today it has a wide variety of patrol, Riot Control and SLRT (Special Loli Response Team) officers. A new addition to the force is an EMT unit, that can be called to assist in medical emergencies. Equipment of LPD officers range from pistols and rifles over shotguns and flashbang grenades up to battering rams, corner-cameras, shields and drones. All these gadgets are fully functional and usable in the game. Social Media The LPD has two social media pages. On their Twitter profile you will find up to date information and entertaining pictures and videos. Their youtube channel exists mainly for their video productions like their show 'LPD: VRChat Stories'. Gallery World-Sarma's-Airfield-Image-5.6.file_5bf3f260-55dc-4082-b785-0a1b8a255312.1.png|Historical picture from the early days. DyG01_0XcAAjtHY.jpg|LPD Station, downtown VRChat. DxrbSB_W0AAVjjb.jpg|Promotional poster. LPD_Ad11.png LPD_Ad21.png|Are closed by LPD Riot Control Units. LPD_Ad4563.png|Squad cars. LPD_Ad31.png|Operation at Times Square. LPD_Ad22.png Category:RP Groups